Sky high: second generation
by CrazyConverse
Summary: Will and Layla, Zach and Magenta, are 24 and have children. What happens when they go to Sky high? What will their powers be? do they have powers? Please please PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! i hope you like my story! thankyou for reading! Ill try to update everyday, please please please keep reading!**

****The next years at Sky High Went well for went well for Layla and Will. The group made a petition to stop degrading the students into heroes and hero support, of course Layla's Idea. After high school they were all saving the world. Will married Layla, and Zach married Magenta. Magenta can now transform into many different animals, including purple tigers. Zach now can glow so bright it blinds his enemy's. There known as "Transformer and Glow". Will and Warren are "Flower and Flame". Will and Ethan are "Strength and Slime". Together they are unstoppable against crime. But, they're also best friends that are reaching 24 and next door Neigh boors. Warren has met someone, also. Olivia, who he met on homecoming night. Her power is Ice. Her Hero name is "Freeze". The two also are married.

"Will, the phone is ringing!" Layla says to her husband. "Okay? get it then!" Will says, putting his hands around her waist. Layla grabs his hand and takes him to the sanctum "The other phone, Strength!". They slide down the poles and gather with the group of heroes and look up at the huge screen on the wall "there's trouble downtown. multiplying Penny strikes again! go go GO!" the mayors says, and the group is there in a matter of minutes."

They are surprised to find there enemy from Sky High. "Penny?" Zach says, in his neon yellow costume with glowing green eyes. "Suprise?" Penny, says, multiplying into 20. "LETS GO!" Will says, smashing the ground. The Pennys fly into the air, and right before they fall down, warren set the round on fire. Half of them are burnt. "Im just getting started." The Penny's say, going into backflips and cartwheels, knocking down Magenta. "are you okay?" Zach says too her rescue. he gets kicked in the back, turns around and blinds 3 of them in the eyes. "You messed with the wrong tiger!" Magenta says, growling, cornering them into the corner. Warren blast fire, Layla wraps them up in posion ivy, Will throws them into the sky, Zach blinds them, and Ethan falls into a pool of slime. Eventually, there job is done. And once again make their way onto the news.

Laylas POV

* * *

Me and Will go home. We sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. "Looks like were not on yet" he says with a smile, and brushes my hair over my ear. "Oh really? I wanted to see you blow Penny to the ground" i say, giving him a long kiss. He pulls back. "Just like you did on homecoming night?" He says. "Oh yeah, with the-" I start. "Posion Ivy.." He finishes my sentence. We both laugh. Then kiss again. we start leaning back, and then the phone rings. "Hello?" I awnser. "Hey its Magenta" magenta says. "Oh, hey Gen. Great work today." I say, sitting up. "You too! Want to come over tonight? Me and Zach have some news..." she says excitingly. "Okay! yeah, well be there". "Okay, by Lay!" She says. "Byee!" I hang up. " "Who was that?" Will says, leaning over me. "Uh Magenta, she wants us to come over tonight...". "Oh, I was scared it would be the OTHER phone" he says. And we both start laughing. Then kissing, and one thing leads to another. Hey, were already married?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! i hope you like my story! thankyou for reading! Ill try to update everyday, please please please keep reading!**

****The next years at Sky High Went well for went well for Layla and Will. The group made a petition to stop degrading the students into heroes and hero support, of course Layla's Idea. After high school they were all saving the world. Will married Layla, and Zach married Magenta. Magenta can now transform into many different animals, including purple tigers. Zach now can glow so bright it blinds his enemy's. There known as "Transformer and Glow". Will and Warren are "Flower and Flame". Will and Ethan are "Strength and Slime". Together they are unstoppable against crime. But, they're also best friends that are reaching 24 and next door Neigh boors. Warren has met someone, also. Olivia, who he met on homecoming night. Her power is Ice. Her Hero name is "Freeze". The two also are married.

"Will, the phone is ringing!" Layla says to her husband. "Okay? get it then!" Will says, putting his hands around her waist. Layla grabs his hand and takes him to the sanctum "The other phone, Strength!". They slide down the poles and gather with the group of heroes and look up at the huge screen on the wall "there's trouble downtown. multiplying Penny strikes again! go go GO!" the mayors says, and the group is there in a matter of minutes."

They are surprised to find there enemy from Sky High. "Penny?" Zach says, in his neon yellow costume with glowing green eyes. "Suprise?" Penny, says, multiplying into 20. "LETS GO!" Will says, smashing the ground. The Pennys fly into the air, and right before they fall down, warren set the round on fire. Half of them are burnt. "Im just getting started." The Penny's say, going into backflips and cartwheels, knocking down Magenta. "are you okay?" Zach says too her rescue. he gets kicked in the back, turns around and blinds 3 of them in the eyes. "You messed with the wrong tiger!" Magenta says, growling, cornering them into the corner. Warren blast fire, Layla wraps them up in posion ivy, Will throws them into the sky, Zach blinds them, and Ethan falls into a pool of slime. Eventually, there job is done. And once again make their way onto the news.

Laylas POV

* * *

Me and Will go home. We sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. "Looks like were not on yet" he says with a smile, and brushes my hair over my ear. "Oh really? I wanted to see you blow Penny to the ground" i say, giving him a long kiss. He pulls back. "Just like you did on homecoming night?" He says. "Oh yeah, with the-" I start. "Posion Ivy.." He finishes my sentence. We both laugh. Then kiss again. we start leaning back, and then the phone rings. "Hello?" I awnser. "Hey its Magenta" magenta says. "Oh, hey Gen. Great work today." I say, sitting up. "You too! Want to come over tonight? Me and Zach have some news..." she says excitingly. "Okay! yeah, well be there". "Okay, by Lay!" She says. "Byee!" I hang up. " "Who was that?" Will says, leaning over me. "Uh Magenta, she wants us to come over tonight...". "Oh, I was scared it would be the OTHER phone" he says. And we both start laughing. Then kissing, and one thing leads to another. Hey, were already married?"


End file.
